Obsidion
by Renki Siauda
Summary: Icigo looses his whole family when raiders attack his village of Karakura on his young sisters birthday what is his fathers connection to the bandits Rated M for violence language and later sexual content
1. So long Child hood

Obsidian

Chapter one: so long child hood

**I Don't own bleach Tite Kubo does. This is my second fanfic so I hope you enjoy **

The small village of Karakura is nestled deep in the forests that lie on the border the eastern part of the Seireite commonwealth. In this village lived many families including the Kurosaki family which included the villages doctor Isshin and his three children eldest Ichigo the only boy then Karin the elder of the two twins and finally Yuzu the youngest.

"Where are you taking us big brother" the now six year old Karin asked turning around to look up at her brother her black her slipping from her ribbon, and showing how long it had gotten

"Yea Ichi where we going" Yuzu asked cutely.

"Hey you two I told you it's a secret spot I found when I was your age with" he trailed off and a sad look took over his face "mom, she said this place is the most beautiful place in the entire country and made me promise to show you two it when you turned six like I was". He said it was only about three more minutes of walking until the three siblings reached a grove of blossoming cherry trees that surrounded a crystal clear lake that was fed by a mountain stream that ran down the rounded rocks of the cliff wall.

"Wow Ichi this place is beautiful" Yuzu said standing there awe struck as they both tackled him into the soft grass hugging him to thank him for his gift. Before the three left Ichigo stopped long enough to pick two moon lilies which were a flower that only grew on the outskirts of Karakura village the blue and yellow star shaped flowers were then placed one behind the ear of each girl. As the day wore on the girls started chasing butterflies the water was looking mighty cool on the hot summer. So he decided he wanted to swim as he touched the cold waters he shivered a little then just dove head first the water was so clear he could see all the way to the bottom, something shinny caught his eye and he forced his way down to the bottom to find a necklace with three silver crescent moon pendants on it as he pulled the leather strap fell apart leaving the three pendants alone in his hands as he rose from the water he looked over to the patch of soft grass to see his sisters asleep. He then sat on a large rock and took off the braided rope necklace that his mother had made him before she died two years ago from an illness that also almost took his sisters too. Memories of her sweet smile streamed across his mind as tears ran down his face he tied the necklaces together one by one. As the sun started to set he gently awoke his two sisters.

"Karin, Yuzu close your eyes" Ichigo said as they were about to leave the grove. He place one of the moon necklaces on Karin then Yuzu and finally one of them for himself. You can open them now he said.

Wow big brother these are beautiful the girls said in unison looking down at the present their big brother had just given them. But brother where is the necklace mom gave you"? They asked him.

Look around your necks I used it to make the ones your wearing out of it and also one for me so we all have a piece of her with us. He told them as they walked back home they noticed a strange glow coming from the village. What's going on the festival isn't till next week he thought to himself.

"Big brother the village it's burning" Karin screamed and bolted towards the family home when the three got to the house the village was engulfed in brilliant orange flames the same color as Ichigo's hair

Ichigo go to the barn and get into the trunk on the second floor put on the belt and run there is villages to the west follow the river and don't stop Isshin yelled as he threw the small gold key to his ten year old son. Nothing more was said as the boy ran full sprint to the barn out back. He got to the red trunk and turned the key and lifted the slightly heavy lid inside was a decretive belt holding two sheathed curved ornate daggers. He slipped the belt on and tightened it down then ran for the house, as he rounded the corner he saw his father kneeling in front of the house sword covered in cuts that spanned his entire body blood soaking him as the bandits lie at his feet dead and a demonic look on his face that spelled true anguish in his other hand was Yuzu she was bleeding as well as he snuck through the house he saw something that floored him Karin's lifeless body was on the floor as the boy came crying up to his dead sister he leaned over the her closed her eyes and took the necklace from around her neck and spotted something on the floor it was the necklace that Yuzu was wearing he picked it up off the floor and slid the other two necklaces on his neck and ran out the door he made it to the road out of town when he was stopped short by a sharp intense pain as a blade dug into his shoulder and down deep into his back. He let out a blood curtailing scream as he turned around to see a shocking sight through bleared vision.

"Damn you Grimmjow you bastard" as he glared fighting the urge to cry at the fifteen year old holding the sword at him, "Why after I pulled you from the river I thought we were friends" as he pointed at the blue haired boy blood dripping from his arm.

"Ha your such a fucking idiot Ichigo" he said as he pulled off the bandages from his to reveal a black tattoo in the shape of an eagle with two scars under it "I've been with them the whole time not only am I the youngest member but the second in command the black eagles is my life and your village was my best work yet" Grimmjow said as a truly sadistic look rolled over his face then he charged at Ichigo. Ichigo barely got one of the daggers out in time to block Grimmjow's wild sword strike but his strength failed him and he lost his balance stumbling then falling into the river behind him cursing the whole way down. As the water rushed him along the loss of blood caused him to black out

**I know that it's not what you're used to but I really need reviews so feel free to comment**


	2. Zangetsu?

Obsidian

Chapter 2: Zangetsu?

**I don't own bleach **

The river washed Ichigo bleeding on to the shore of a small fishing village the boy who found him pulled him out of the water and sent for the village headman. The entire village gathered to see the orange haired boy carried through the village by two men to the healers hut. It took all day for the village's healers apprentice to heal the boy's shoulder. When he awoke to an older man by his bed the man had long brown hair that went out wild down his back.

"Hello Ichigo it's been a long time" said the man

"Who are you sir asked Ichigo as pain ripped across his entire body. He grabbed his shoulder as tears rolled down his face.

"I am Zangetsu Tensho a friend of your father the last time I saw you were about four and you sisters were just born". He spoke studying the ten year old father taught both me and your father to fight as well he made these blades here he held up the daggers that Ichigo had on his belt.

"Why did my father have them"? Ichigo asked

"Because we use to travel the country and got into very sticky situations". He said inwardly laughed thinking to himself yep he's defiantly your kid Isshin. But enough you need to stay here and rests when you feel up to it come by my house north of town but only when you're ready.

"Ok" he said slightly as he slipped back into a deep sleep. Hours later the healers apprentice came back and entered the room, as he got to checking the kids wound.

"Well now you're looking better the magic is taking effect though you will always have this scar." He spoke timidly as the kid awoke.

"Who are you" Ichigo asked as he looked up at the older boy, he was short and about fifteen and had med length black hair and wore a green robe lined with pockets.

"I am Hanataro the apprentice healer to the town my master is better though" he replied scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you Hanataro" Ichigo said as he fell back asleep Hanataro only smiled and left to tend his other patients. Two days pass as he regains his strength Hanataro loaned him some of his old clothes a pair of brown pants and a blue shirt so he could dispose of his old bloody ones. He left to go to Zangetsu's house to explain his situation. Fifteen minutes of walking later and he reached his destination. Coming into sight he saw the house was also connected to a forge.

"Welcome Ichigo so u have finally come" he started but was cut off

"Please Teach me to fight" Ichigo practically screamed as he hit his knees

"And tell me why should I do that Ichigo"? Zangetsu asked and waited for the answer.

He looked up to the older man and spoke tears rolling down his face clutching the pendants around his neck that belonged to his sisters. "So that I never have to lose another person I care about and so that I can avenge the ones I lost".

"Ok boy this new life will not be easy but I will train you" the older man spoke thinking once again to himself Yea Isshin he's defiantly your kid. As they entered the compound Ichigo looked at the forge and it looked strange

"So what does that forge make it doesn't look like the one in Karakura at all" he asked

"Well you are observant now Ichigo that forge is to make magical weapons like the daggers that your father gave to you, were here", he spoke up as they reached a training ground with racks of wooden weapons. "Ok Ichigo now just pick the one that feels natural". As Ichigo ran his hand over the many different wooden practice swords and he stopped at a wooden katana that was about a full foot longer than a normal one. He picked it up and swung it a little and then spoke.

"This one Master Zangetsu" he said holding out the practice sword.

Good, boy now the next part of the training you must personally pick the materials for your sword were already using your fathers Runite daggers as a base but only you can pick out the other one follow me he said as he led Ichigo to the forge room laying out several strange materials one black one a dark green and the last wad a light blue Ichigo ran his hand over the metals and closed his eyes he felt strangely warm as he grabbed the second piece of the sword to come it was black as night and shimmered in the light slightly.

Is that all I need for my sword he asked cocking his head slightly in confusion.

"No there is only one more you must put a par of yourself into the sword" he said as he fired up the forge with bright blue flames rose from the ashes the a grate stone bowl was placed over the dancing flames as he tossed the daggers into the bowl and watched the melt as Ichigo brought over the black metal that Zangetsu called Obsidianite. He dumped it in and asked,

"So how do I add myself to the mix master?"

Just hold out your hand Ichigo this part may hurt a little", as he took out a small blade and cut Ichigo's finger and dropped the blood into the mix now the next time you see this you will have to name your sword the last part of making a magic blade is to seal it with a name. The forging process took about a month in which Ichigo trained his strength and stamina required to wield his sword once it was done. After a month and a half after the start of his stay at Zangetsu's place it was finished he came out of the forge room and ad handed him a bundle of cloth that was in the shape of a Katana only longer about a foot and a half longer than normal and had a chain attached to it with a crescent charm on the end.

"Wow! Master Zangetsu this is amazing its better than I ever imagined" he shouted as he unwrapped a long thin black katana with three sharp points on the back of the blade near the top down the center was blue markings like the phases of the moon the handle was wrapped in a pure white cloth.

"Yes Ichigo the shape and size is determined by you since you put your blood into it now boy seal it to you give it a name".

"He looked at it and called out to it obsidian moon" as his hand started to burn as the connection was made he screamed out "Lunara Dammit" as he passed out.

"So the boy already instinctively knows the goddess" Zangetsu lifted him up and carried him inside as he laid him on the cot in the corer he looked at the boys wrist and saw the results of the connection a burn in the shape of a tribal band around the entire wrist connected in the center on both sides with a moon symbol. Damn same as his fathers he thought to himself

"Hello Ichigo" Said a woman dressed in a long flowing dress a pail blue color with a cut that was so low that her ample cleavage almost spilled out, her hair was white as snow her eyes were blood red in words to him she was beautiful "Why did you curse me it was not I that made your connection to Obsidian moon it was made by you". She pouted like a little girl and poked him in the chest.

Though he was only eleven he blushed and turned his head slightly then spoke softly "Sorry Lady Lunara". She then pulled the boy into a tight hug running her hand down the scar that was given to him by one he believed to be his friend almost a year ago.

"It is alright Ichigo this is nothing compared to this one and just remember that no matter what you will always have me". With that she started to fade once more and everything went black once again he made her cry and he hated it.

**It's taken a while with work and all but finally chapter two is out, look please comment I need the feedback to continue.**


	3. Moonlight poison:New Family and training

Obsidian

Chapter 3: moonlight poison 1: new family and training

**I don't own bleach Tite Kubo does **

Ichigo awoke in a very familiar place he instantly recognized it even through the dim early morning light the training yard in the back of the Tensho compound. "Why am I here" he asked aloud without thinking.

"You are here to start your training" the older man spoke in a deep voice.

Looking around Ichigo noticed something missing "where is my obsidian moon?" He asked

"It is there locked away I told you it was a magic blade" Zangetsu pointed towards ichigo's wrist to his surprise there it was dangling just over the binding mark a black chain with an onyx moon attached "the only way to explain it is to show you Ichigo" he said as he untied his cloak and placed one hand to the pendant on his neck and spoke closing his eyes come forth bone cutter as he summoned his own magic weapon to this plane. It was a long cross spear with a solid white shaft and a deep green blade that curved slightly and was about five feet in length. "Now you try Ichigo close your eyes and open your hart this is your magic the only you can call it forth".

Ok Master he closed his eyes and held out his hand and placed the other over his wrist a few moments later to Zangetsu's surprise a blue moon appeared on his fore head and he spoke Rise Obsidian moon as he summoned his own weapon forth. The blue markings in his blade almost radiated magical energy

Good boy now the real training begins he said with a laugh Isshin your son may just be stronger than you old friend he thought to himself. Each day Ichigo grew stronger over the course of the next month Zangetsu would have Ichigo do all sorts of training he started off things every morning with archery then swordsmanship and finally schooling for he told Ichigo that a warrior's strength not only relied on his body but his mind. It only took him a week or so to learn the basics of archery and the sword though when it came to books he found it exceedingly hard to teach Ichigo anything. During the last few days of the first month got into a little bit of trouble

"Look at her she is so stupid she can't even speak" a tall blond boy spoke as he pushed a small girl from the village to the ground

"Yea you're right Koda so how do we punish her for getting our way" a larger brown haired boy replied

"I don't know Mitch let's make her do something really disgraceful Koda started as a heel kick came out of nowhere slamming into his face braking his nose

You two disgust me thinking of forcing a little girl to he cut himself off Ichigo spat on the one boy that was bleeding on the ground.

What the hell you oranges haired freak Mitch yelled as he threw a punch towards the orange haired boy only to be caught with ease and then the eleven year old took the latter's wrist and turned it downwards and kicked him straight up and out cold.

Damn you little ass hole Koda grabbed the little green haired girl and held a knife to her throat this only served to further piss off Ichigo

"HA! You little cum stain you think your knife scares me Rise Obsidian moon!" He yelled as he summoned his sword and attacked making sure not to hurt the girl slicing off the boys arm at the elbow. Crying out in pain the boy ran down the street bleeding.

"Are you ok what is your name?" he asked with a smile trying to calm her down.

Trying to speak between her sobs she said Nel

"And how old are you Nel?" he asked

"I'm eight years old big brother" she said

"Where are your parents?" he asked with concern

"The raiders got them a while back and I'm alone now they say I'm different so I've just been pushed from village to village" she started to cry again as she pushed her long green hair over her slightly pointed ears.

"I'm sure Master Zangetsu would help you Nel" he said helping he too he feet. In the shadows looking on from the shadows Zangetsu only laughed and commented to himself

"He's mature for his age though his inner rage is something that is going to need controlling". Thinking to himself what am I going to do with the half elven girl. Making his way back up the hill with Nel in tow going to The Tensho compound for most of the walk the two were mostly silent

"So big brother why did you protect me most people would have just walked right by me", she broke the silence as she stared up at him.

Well that's easy you remind of my how my little sisters use to be he spoke with tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and pulled herself closer to him as they saw Zangetsu in the doorway to the compound

"Ichigo who's your new friend" he asked as she slightly slid behind Ichigo gripping hard to his shirt.

"It's ok Nel this is my master Zangetsu" he said smiling down at her trying to make the girl feel better.

"Ichigo you are bleeding are you ok?" Zangetsu asked

He looked down at his leg to see a cut that ran from his ankle to his knee, then the young Nel did something that surprised them both showing her bloodline as an elven rubbing her hands together the creating a healing aura and healing Ichigo almost perfectly. "Wow Nel that was amazing I didn't know you could heal"

"Yea my mama taught me how when I was young" Replied Nel

She could help Hanataro out he's been a little swamped lately. Ichigo suggested

That would be the best because as o now the real training Zangetsu spoke up. As time passed Ichigo trained under Zangetsu while Nel got better at healing under the watchful eye of Hanataro and so time passed four years passed and Ichigo grew in strength, size, and skill while his adoptive little sister started to grow up as well.

"Alright Ichigo hold still now dammit Hanataro hold him still

"Stop Nel its cold he screamed" as she applied some ointment to a bite mark in a rather inconvenient place

Danm Big brother that dog really took a bite didn't he she said trying not to laugh

"Anyway little sis I'm going away for two years as part of some training so Master Zangetsu wants you to look after the place while we are gone" he said threw gritted teeth.

"So when do you leave for this training?" She asked.

"About an hour" he said as he pulled on his pants and left back to the compound. He reached the compound and Zangetsu met him at the gate and said

"Today you will be leaving to go for you're a two year wilderness survival training both me and your father did the same so you will too". He said as he threw Ichigo a new training uniform which included a pair of leather armored pants as well as leather vest and thick cloak. "Once you get back I will teach you of what I know of your father's killers, good luck and good bye".

**So chapter three is done and I hope you enjoy **


	4. Moonlight poison 2: into the dark

Obsidian

Chapter 2: Zangetsu?

**I don't own bleach **

The river washed Ichigo bleeding on to the shore of a small fishing village the boy who found him pulled him out of the water and sent for the village headman. The entire village gathered to see the orange haired boy carried through the village by two men to the healers hut. It took all day for the village's healers apprentice to heal the boy's shoulder. When he awoke to an older man by his bed the man had long brown hair that went out wild down his back.

"Hello Ichigo it's been a long time" said the man

"Who are you sir asked Ichigo as pain ripped across his entire body. He grabbed his shoulder as tears rolled down his face.

"I am Zangetsu Tensho a friend of your father the last time I saw you were about four and you sisters were just born". He spoke studying the ten year old father taught both me and your father to fight as well he made these blades here he held up the daggers that Ichigo had on his belt.

"Why did my father have them"? Ichigo asked

"Because we use to travel the country and got into very sticky situations". He said inwardly laughed thinking to himself yep he's defiantly your kid Isshin. But enough you need to stay here and rests when you feel up to it come by my house north of town but only when you're ready.

"Ok" he said slightly as he slipped back into a deep sleep. Hours later the healers apprentice came back and entered the room, as he got to checking the kids wound.

"Well now you're looking better the magic is taking effect though you will always have this scar." He spoke timidly as the kid awoke.

"Who are you" Ichigo asked as he looked up at the older boy, he was short and about fifteen and had med length black hair and wore a green robe lined with pockets.

"I am Hanataro the apprentice healer to the town my master is better though" he replied scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you Hanataro" Ichigo said as he fell back asleep Hanataro only smiled and left to tend his other patients. Two days pass as he regains his strength Hanataro loaned him some of his old clothes a pair of brown pants and a blue shirt so he could dispose of his old bloody ones. He left to go to Zangetsu's house to explain his situation. Fifteen minutes of walking later and he reached his destination. Coming into sight he saw the house was also connected to a forge.

"Welcome Ichigo so u have finally come" he started but was cut off

"Please Teach me to fight" Ichigo practically screamed as he hit his knees

"And tell me why should I do that Ichigo"? Zangetsu asked and waited for the answer.

He looked up to the older man and spoke tears rolling down his face clutching the pendants around his neck that belonged to his sisters. "So that I never have to lose another person I care about and so that I can avenge the ones I lost".

"Ok boy this new life will not be easy but I will train you" the older man spoke thinking once again to himself Yea Isshin he's defiantly your kid. As they entered the compound Ichigo looked at the forge and it looked strange

"So what does that forge make it doesn't look like the one in Karakura at all" he asked

"Well you are observant now Ichigo that forge is to make magical weapons like the daggers that your father gave to you, were here", he spoke up as they reached a training ground with racks of wooden weapons. "Ok Ichigo now just pick the one that feels natural". As Ichigo ran his hand over the many different wooden practice swords and he stopped at a wooden katana that was about a full foot longer than a normal one. He picked it up and swung it a little and then spoke.

"This one Master Zangetsu" he said holding out the practice sword.

Good, boy now the next part of the training you must personally pick the materials for your sword were already using your fathers Runite daggers as a base but only you can pick out the other one follow me he said as he led Ichigo to the forge room laying out several strange materials one black one a dark green and the last wad a light blue Ichigo ran his hand over the metals and closed his eyes he felt strangely warm as he grabbed the second piece of the sword to come it was black as night and shimmered in the light slightly.

Is that all I need for my sword he asked cocking his head slightly in confusion.

"No there is only one more you must put a par of yourself into the sword" he said as he fired up the forge with bright blue flames rose from the ashes the a grate stone bowl was placed over the dancing flames as he tossed the daggers into the bowl and watched the melt as Ichigo brought over the black metal that Zangetsu called Obsidianite. He dumped it in and asked,

"So how do I add myself to the mix master?"

Just hold out your hand Ichigo this part may hurt a little", as he took out a small blade and cut Ichigo's finger and dropped the blood into the mix now the next time you see this you will have to name your sword the last part of making a magic blade is to seal it with a name. The forging process took about a month in which Ichigo trained his strength and stamina required to wield his sword once it was done. After a month and a half after the start of his stay at Zangetsu's place it was finished he came out of the forge room and ad handed him a bundle of cloth that was in the shape of a Katana only longer about a foot and a half longer than normal and had a chain attached to it with a crescent charm on the end.

"Wow! Master Zangetsu this is amazing its better than I ever imagined" he shouted as he unwrapped a long thin black katana with three sharp points on the back of the blade near the top down the center was blue markings like the phases of the moon the handle was wrapped in a pure white cloth.

"Yes Ichigo the shape and size is determined by you since you put your blood into it now boy seal it to you give it a name".

"He looked at it and called out to it obsidian moon" as his hand started to burn as the connection was made he screamed out "Lunara Dammit" as he passed out.

"So the boy already instinctively knows the goddess" Zangetsu lifted him up and carried him inside as he laid him on the cot in the corer he looked at the boys wrist and saw the results of the connection a burn in the shape of a tribal band around the entire wrist connected in the center on both sides with a moon symbol. Damn same as his fathers he thought to himself

"Hello Ichigo" Said a woman dressed in a long flowing dress a pail blue color with a cut that was so low that her ample cleavage almost spilled out, her hair was white as snow her eyes were blood red in words to him she was beautiful "Why did you curse me it was not I that made your connection to Obsidian moon it was made by you". She pouted like a little girl and poked him in the chest.

Though he was only eleven he blushed and turned his head slightly then spoke softly "Sorry Lady Lunara". She then pulled the boy into a tight hug running her hand down the scar that was given to him by one he believed to be his friend almost a year ago.

"It is alright Ichigo this is nothing compared to this one and just remember that no matter what you will always have me". With that she started to fade once more and everything went black once again he made her cry and he hated it.

**It's taken a while with work and all but finally chapter two is out, look please comment I need the feedback to continue.**


	5. Wild Moon Feaver

Obsidion chapter5

**Disclaimer I don't own bleach **

Chapter5: **Wild moon fever**

Three people hidden not only to Ichigo but to each other as well watched on attention fully on the boy's new form. Ichigo I thought so, you have awakened or at least in part, Zangetsu thought as he watched from an elder oak tree third branch from the top. Damn what in Sira's name are you Ichigo, Uyruu watched from the tree he escaped to, running from the bandits earlier. The third person a young female scouting the aria and she just happened across this boy. She smirked as she said low enough not to be heard "well now let's see what you can do". Then the three watchers stood wide eyed as he disappeared cutting the lesser bandit on the right almost in half deflecting a shot from a crossbow fired from behind the big guy in the center he dodged a crushing blow from the big man's club he disappeared once again as more bandits filled the clearing. The blade fodder kept falling to Ichigo and his new power. The numbers started to drop the others started running as the giant bandit fell from a cut that went from right shoulder to left hip strait through the club. He kept fighting not only till a tall bald man emerged from the clearing he wore leather armor holding a large sword about six feet long and well-worn from a life time of use. He jumped back just in time to narrowly avoid losing his head.

"Well now kid I think you owe me something for killing all my men like this" he said pointing his large sword at Ichigo. Glaring at the man he put both hands on Obsidian moon's handle holding out in a defensive stance "Ha this is going fun" he laughed. The two men clashed back and forth casting showers of sparks in every direction. The two were evenly matched though Ichigo was faster and cut the man across the cheek. Pissed off that a boy was able to hurt him fuming he jumped away from Ichigo Quickly pulling off his glove revealing a mark on his hand. A rune the three onlookers spoke together, as the man gathered magic energy into the palm of his palm and called out Wind shredder the as he fired the blast at Ichigo.

Damn no time a cast that powerful would kill a grand wolf screamed the girl in the bush sorry father forgive me she said as she dashed out from the cover in front of Ichigo forcing magic energy to her forehead causing her own rune to shine brightly. The girl was as tall as Ichigo and had short black hair with a slender body that was accented by the furs and leather she was wearing. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the man's spell slammed into the orb that surrounded the girl and Ichigo just as the Spell faded the cracked and shattered Ichigo caught her and jumped out of the way of the rest of the blast.

"Are you alright"? He said looking down at her with the crimson eyes that pierced her hart, she almost got lost in them but was shaken awake when he asked the second question Who are you? He asked.

"Ye-yes" she sheepishly answered him "my name is Tatsuki" she replied

Ok I'll be right back he said as he set her down on the branch the marks on his face started to extend further and became more intricate. He jumped back to the ground and suddenly felt a rush of energy flow through his body as the man fired his spell again Ichigo followed his instincts and his body moved almost on its own he brought up his sword and slammed it down onto the ground sending a spiraling flash of energy at the man splitting the spell in two and cleaving the man's arm from his body. The arm fell ten feet from the man as Ichigo returned to normal Feeling totally drained; he then sealed Obsidian Moon back to its plain. Walking over he stood in front of the man bleeding on the ground "how does it feel to be on the other end of a beating Gale" Ichigo asked as he breathed heavily.

So how did you realize who I was even the guards couldn't tell who I was through this permanent spell I bought from the arch mage. Gale coughed up blood

"Because the rune is a master wind rune only six in the world and you are well known to have it and yet you could control it perfectly". He said panting. Ichigo walked back to the tree where he left Tatsuki the mystery girl. As he reached her he stumbled he fell into her arms his head pressed against her chest and he quickly passed out.

WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT she yelled out and went to punch him only to have her hand caught by a tall man with medium length dark brown hair wearing grey fur on the legs of his pants and around his shoulders. Hun master Starrk she blurted out blushing at her compromising position.

"Well now look at our little Tatsuki how cute holding a boy he spoke sarcastically and an I'll never let you live this down smile rolled over his face. Her face turned from a deep pink to a bright red

Shut up, shut up, shut up she squealed as she slugged Starrk in the arm.

Now then will the two of you please come down here I can tell your there he said looking straight at where Zangetsu was hiding. Tatsuki was shocked when two came out of hiding, not so much at Uyruu but when Zangetsu just appeared right beside Starrk.

"It's been a long time old friend" Said Zangetsu greeting his old friend.

Yes it has Zangetsu yes it has, so just who is this kid"? He asked looking at the boy still in Tatsuki's arms.

"That would be Isshin's oldest" he told him

Well how is he, I can't believe he let him train with you. He said poking fun at his old friend

"He's dead this boy is the only survivor of his village his entire family was killed five years ago I've been training him at his own request he was staring at the ground deep in thought "but how far are we into your territory Starrk"?

As of right now you are only about a mile from the den Zangetsu we have been watching those bandits for about two months.

"So how's Sajin"? Zangetsu asked as they walked along heading towards the den the forest city of the wolves.

Well my brother still has a stick up his ass if that's how you mean though he has been good he has become the new chieftain and he keeps our people safe and even though she isn't a wolf he raised Tatsuki ever since she was found in the forest with her parents dead killed by something that was about twelve years ago and she is about fifteen now. He said glancing back every now and then.

"Master Starrk this boy is burning up"! Tatsuki spoke panic written all over her face.

"Out of the way let me see him" both older men looked over the boy they knew what had happened, his body has taken damage and is trying to correct it, the power he displayed was over used and he is having a bad reaction I've only seen this once before with Isshin"! Spoke Zangetsu. The travelers rushed towards their destination after about thirty minutes of running found them at the gates of a city in the middle of the forest. The gates alone were enormous and intricately carved with the depictions of wolves and one moon in the center, coble stone streets ran all through the city and the houses were beautiful all natural wood and granite from the mountains' wow this place got bigger since I was last here Zangetsu spoke

It's huge! I've been here for a year and I would have never even seen anything like this place. Uryuu spoke at his surprise.

Welcome to the Den, City of the wolves Stark said arms outstretched facing the group dramatically.

**There you have it my new chapter I hope you enjoy**


End file.
